


Eren and Levi "Friends?"

by Humanities_Trash



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (Animal AU), (Black butler AU), (FREE AU), (Fairy tale AU), (Fullmetal Alchemist AU), (Mute AU), (Sword art online AU), (blind AU), (deaf AU), (highschool AU), Abuse and homophobic parents., BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Desk fucking, F/F, F/M, Genderbend, Ice Cream, Icing, Kinks, M/M, Same Sex Marriage, Shower Fucking, Smut, Strip Tease, Toys, Whips, adopted family, cross dressing, face fucking, garter belts, strip club, under age drinking, under age drug use, “public” sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanities_Trash/pseuds/Humanities_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a bunch of ereri storys in one it doesn't really have an order me and a friend are working on this at the moment I am (currently)writing the Fairy Tail AU and she is making the High School AU & SAO AU. When we update is random it could take us months or weeks or longer so don't expect quick updates, have fun reading little Titans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eren meets Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Summery: Lets start at the beginning...  
> Eren was in his last year of high school, and was starting to look for a job. Because his adoptive sister Mikasa was starting to go on him about not helping with the household chores. Eren and Mikasa were living in a apartment with their father who was never there, He told them it was because of business… their father never told them what he did for a living(they always thought it was drugs or something). All they ever hear from him was about how much money they were getting for that month and then he would disappear for a month then return once again. But they do need extra cash to go out once and a while after they decided that they both started to go looking for a job but they end up running into a mysterious looking figure.

Eren, MIkasa and all of the students that go to the Rose side schools are on vacation and most of the students are out of town during this time of the year, But Eren and his sister just stay home during this time of the year.  
Eren was sitting in his room waiting for mikasa to come home from a lunch at a friends house,and was starting to get bored from watching tv so decided to just play video games instead. So Eren started to get everything hooked up, then gets a text, and its from mikasa saying she’ll be home in about twenty minutes. Eren responded by saying ok and just started to play till she gets back.  
Twenty minutes later of playing GTA5  
Eren has lost almost all of his money on the game, Mikasa is about to come home at any minute and he has made a complete mess of the living room and is wearing a pair of boxers and no t-shirt. He hears his phone buzz and its Mikasa saying she’s down stairs and is bringing stuff up,Eren assumes that she had known all along of what he did, he jumps up and starts cleaning as fast as he ever have before. By the time Mikasa gets up t0 the apartment Eren has cleaned up the hole living room, and is now in a part of dark wash skinny jeans and a black 21 jump street concert t-shirt that Armin took him to see last year. When Mikasa sees him she has a great big smile on her face and it looks like she has been laughing with someone or she finds him funny at the moment, Eren considers this as unimportant information right then and just greats his sister and helps her with the bags she has brought back with her from where ever.  
When they have both put everything away they go and sit on their respective chairs that they each picked out on their own a couple years ago. Eren immediately starts to ask her all kinds of questions that all involve where she was and who she was with and why she was so happy when she came home. She just sits there in silence till she thinks he’s done trying to ask twenty questions in thirty seconds. When Eren finally gets what she’s doing he stops and gives her time to respond Mikasa starts by saying she was with a girl who is in their grade at school, But doesn't go to the school that they go to and that her name is Annie and that they meet at a park for a party, During the time when Armin took him to that concert last year, And that they went to the little titan coffee shop in town and that he doesn't need to know why she was so happy.(Eren sat and pouted in his chair till it was time for eren and mikasa to go to a christmas party).  
When Mikasa tells Eren it’s time to get ready his starts to walk to his room on his way there he asks Mikasa what he has to get ready or and Mikasa just says “What you don’t remember you were so happy about it just two nights ago”, Eren then goes and starts to say “Why didn't you tell me like an hour ago”, Mikasa just now walks into his room and leans on the door frame “I just told you an hour early” and Eren turns around and she can see realization flash across his eyes, He then walks over to her and pulls her into a great big bear hug,She lets him hug her from a little while and then steps back a little and says “You need to get ready now or we’ll be late at this rate”, and Then both are ready in perfect time to be there and still have a little time to help set up.  
Eren and Mikasa are both wearing For the most part all black with a red accent. Mikasa is wearing a mid shin length black silk dress with her red scarf draped over her shoulders, Eren is wearing a pair of black pants with a red button up shirt and has a pair of red suspenders the are hanging down from the waist of his pants.  
They soon are done helping the adults set up and are left all alone with no one but each other. Not long after that people start to join them in the boredom till their friends get there. After what seems forever to Eren their friends start to show up and there’s a new couple of faces neither of them has seen before then.  
About half way thru Eren is starting to get tired from dancing and talking, he goes and stands near a wall to check the time when he sees one of the new faces he met earlier that night, he then walks over and asks for his name to remember which one he was (This is so Eren can match the name with the face). The other man only say “Its Levi” and doesn’t say anything else, Eren just keeps going and asks all kinds of questions. Eren then goes and asks what grade in school he's in, how old he is and what made him decide to go to Rose side schools? Levi then says "Senior in high school and he's 18 and he was forced to and why Eren was being such a brat about getting into his business so much. Eren then simply said “If I’m going to be going to school with you and spending time with you might as well know now instead of waiting till later”, Levi turned to face Eren for the first time since they meet and was doing it to glare instead of introducing himself, “Who said I was going to be spending time with a brat who I just meet and is trying to get me to share my life story with you when we just meet. Eren then stands up straight and then started to walk away back to his sister and friends. (They don’t talk the rest of the time).  
When Eren and Mikasa are walking into the door to their shared home and went to their respective rooms to get ready for bed. Before Mikasa has a chance to even get to her room she hears Eren saying her name, She then turns around and replays “Yes Eren what do you need now?”,(Eren is a little thrown back by her reply and just keeps going with what he going to do in the first place) “What’s with that Levi guy?, he was being really rude when I tried to ask him a question about himself, and was being really strange when I was just asking a common question that you would ask to a new kid, that comes to the school you have gone to almost your whole life.” “ Eren I don't know I didn’t ask questions when meet them and I didn't mind when they wanted to join us at our party and didn't want to start that now, not till its absolutely necessary information. Okay?... now can I go to bed in tired and am in need of sleep now”.(Eren doesn't respond just turns around, walks to his room and shuts the door). Mikasa just does the same and will  
deal with him tomorrow.

\----

The Next Day  
When Eren wakes up he's still so tired and tries to fall back asleep, but can't because about 30 seconds latter Mikasa is knocking at his door and is saying “Eren you lazy piece of shit get up out of bed and get ready we are meeting up with everyone in 2 hours and I swear to god Eren if you make us late I will make you go to school in nothing but your underwear” (This makes Eren jump to his feet and start to get ready to take a shower )  
About half an hour later  
Eren is standing in his room looking at himself is his full body length mirror and is feeling unimpressed with his choice with his clothes. (This is when Mikasa walks in and starts to become a little embarrassed)  
Eren looks up and asks what she thinks, “What are you trying to go for?”, ‘ I was trying to look sexy but have it look like I’m not trying to look like that” , “Eren that’s almost impossible”, “ No seriously I am trying to look like that and I don't know if that fits the look?”. Mikasa walks over to get a better look at him, She then goes and looks at his closet and picks out some clothes for him to wear. A consisted of a pair of dark gray skinny jeans and a green short sleeve t-shirt with a matching dark gray vest over top. Eren and Mikasa are about to leave when their is a knock at the door Eren opens it to find a small framed blond boy,”Armin I thought you weren’t getting back till next weekend, Mikasa, Armin is back from Florida!’’. Mikasa walks over thinking that Eren is pulling another prank on her but is pleasantly surprised to see her childhood friend standing next to her brother. They both walk to each other and end up in a group hug. (By this point they are all going to be late).  
When they get to Olive Garden they are taken to an area specifically for all of their friends and themselves they see all of them are sitting there waiting for them with all the new kids with them.  
They all send greetings and they introduce Armin and then they all sit to eat dinner before they end up going to the club. (This club is called The Wall because I loved that fanfic so I'm adding it) ((Editor: The fanfic is called The Intern and it’s written by Lutte.GO READ IT!)). They all eat in what ends up to be Hanji leading the whole conversation.(Ok so I just found out that I didn't say who was at the party in the first part, so it had all of the characters except Erwin)((Editor: Commander Eyebrows is a dick )). She ended up talking about her day and sciency stuff that pretty much bored everyone within ear shot of her voice, “Shitty glasses if you keep this up the whole place is going to die from boredom” Levi said after about 10 minutes in, which I'm thankful for or I was going to have to ask for her to change the subject.  
After about 2 hours of almost being bored to death we all climbed into our respective cars and followed Levi to The Wall. (This the club allows underage drinking, and it’s legal in this story if you're above the age of 17)When they get there see a big 2 story building and see a big red sign that says “THE WALL”.When they enter they see a lot of stripers, A big bar and a stairwell down to what looks like a basement.They all get in are separating into their own groups of friends and Eren soon finds out that Levi and him are the only ones left standing near the bar. So they both end up getting some drinks Eren orders a shot of Jaeger and Levi gets a vodka. After what seems like 5 minutes they are both sitting down at the bar and are both almost on their third drink.

About half an hour later  
Eren is standing in his room looking at himself is his full body length mirror and is feeling unimpressed with his choice with his clothes. (This is when Mikasa walks in and starts to become a little embarrassed)  
Eren looks up and asks what she thinks, “What are you trying to go for?”, ‘ I was trying to look sexy but have it look like I’m not trying to look like that” , “Eren that’s almost impossible”, “ No seriously I am trying to look like that and I don't know if that fits the look?”. Mikasa walks over to get a better look at him, She then goes and looks at his closet and picks out some clothes for him to wear. A consisted of a pair of dark gray skinny jeans and a green short sleeve t-shirt with a matching dark gray vest over top. Eren and Mikasa are about to leave when their is a knock at the door Eren opens it to find a small framed blond boy,”Armin I thought you weren’t getting back till next weekend, Mikasa, Armin is back from Florida!’’. Mikasa walks over thinking that Eren is pulling another prank on her but is pleasantly surprised to see her childhood friend standing next to her brother. They both walk to each other and end up in a group hug. (By this point they are all going to be late).  
When they get to Olive Garden they are taken to an area specifically for all of their friends and themselves they see all of them are sitting there waiting for them with all the new kids with them.  
They all send greetings and they introduce Armin and then they all sit to eat dinner before they end up going to the club. (This club is called The Wall because I loved that fanfic so I'm adding it) ((Editor: The fanfic is called The Intern and it’s written by Lutte.GO READ IT!)). They all eat in what ends up to be Hanji leading the whole conversation.(Ok so I just found out that I didn't say who was at the party in the first part, so it had all of the characters except Erwin)((Editor: Commander Eyebrows is a dick )). She ended up talking about her day and sciency stuff that pretty much bored everyone within ear shot of her voice, “Shitty glasses if you keep this up the whole place is going to die from boredom” Levi said after about 10 minutes in, which I'm thankful for or I was going to have to ask for her to change the subject.  
After about 2 hours of almost being bored to death we all climbed into our respective cars and followed Levi to The Wall. (This the club allows underage drinking, and it’s legal in this story if you're above the age of 17)When they get there see a big 2 story building and see a big red sign that says “THE WALL”.When they enter they see a lot of stripers, A big bar and a stairwell down to what looks like a basement.They all get in are separating into their own groups of friends and Eren soon finds out that Levi and him are the only ones left standing near the bar. So they both end up getting some drinks Eren orders a shot of Jaeger and Levi gets a vodka. After what seems like 5 minutes they are both sitting down at the bar and are both almost on their third drink.


	2. Eren and Levi Bathroom???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I think the title should explain this chapter sooooooo, have fun reading Little Titans!

When Levi finished his third drink he was starting to get a little tipsy and Eren is almost completely drunk by this time and is trying to get up to dance but fails horribly.  
Levi has no trouble getting up and giving Eren a lap dance on accident. He thought he fell on a stranger but it was Eren, But Eren has no problem with this at all, But makes no sounds of protest when Levi gets up to get another drink, But ends up bringing back one for Eren too. Levi ends up having six drinks and Eren right behind him with five drinks and they're both starting to get the mood with each other but Erwin ends up messing this up halfway through ((Editor: Damn you Erwin! -.-)),(Ps most of you will see editor's notes in here because we both write in the stories,I write and she edits and vise versa)and pull Levi away to help him pick out a drink for himself. When Levi comes back he has another drink and is still trying to seduce Eren on his walk over to him.(Levi ends up tripping and falling into Erens lap)  
After Levi gets a good spot on Erens lap he leans so his mouth is right next to Erens ear “Do you know how hard it is to sit here and not try to fuck you right now”, Eren blushes at this and says back “Then why are you still sitting here then”, This sends a shiver up Levis spine and Levi ends up wanting Eren more than he already did right then. After about 50 seconds later Levi is pulling Eren to the bathroom and into a stall and pulling him against the wall and kissing him passionately, harshly and lust filled. By the time Eren has time to react Levi is kissing him and blaming him through his pants. Eren let slip a small moan in the middle of the kiss.”ahhh…”, and to this Levi starts to rub Eren more roughly through his pants more, And kisses him better than he has ever tried to before during the lap dance, The next time Eren tries to muffle his moan by pulling away and bites his hand, but this is when Levi pulls away to whisper to Eren “You stopped making my pretty noises” this is when Levi turns it up even more and when Eren has to moan again he lets it slip through with no trouble at all. With that Levi starts to go and unbutton Erens pants and rub him through his boxers, This earns Levi another moan from Eren. Levi then drops Erens pants and takes off the coat he's been wearing, and drops to his knees and pulls down Erens boxers, This is yet again when Erwin has to come into the bathroom to take a piss.((Editor: Well fuck u too Erwin)) Levi stands back up to tell Eren “Now I'm going to keep going if you don't want eyebrows to find out, keep quiet”, After what feels like forever to Eren until Erwin finally gets up and leaves the bathroom to dance some more or whatever the monster of a man does. By this time Levi’s hand has been just playing around with Eren to keep him from getting bored, The second Erwin has left the room he puts Erens dick in his mouth and starts to suck, Then as soon as Eren feels this very clearly Levi starts to bob his head making Eren Shutter from such a big pick up in pace. Eren heard from Mikasa that Hanji told her that she wanted her to help get Levi a boyfriend, and that Eren was perfect. Mikasa told him this right before Hanji came over to tell Eren that Levi gives the best blowjobs in history.((Editor: I love u Hanji!)) And now he knows for himself of how good they really are. As Levi is busy with Eren’s cock, Eren slowly starts to slide down the the wall to sit on the ground. As soon as he is sitting down, he starts to reach for Levis dick, he then starts to pump Levi very slowly and tightly. AS they are both doing this they both let some small moans leave their months at different times. And about 8 minutes of them being in the bathroom Eren starts to get a little annecy and this is mostly because Levi picked up his speed a lot since they started. As they are both in the bathroom Hanji is out on the dance floor with Mikasa and Armin. Drunk off their asses at this point.   
Point of view changes to MIkasa  
Since Hanji insisted on having a lot to drink to “have a good time” as she put it but as I can see it works pretty well with her. At least she can hold down her alcohol. But as we are all having fun and Armin is crushing on someone I know he will get him in no time at all but for now I just need to be supportive, at least from now till the time this is over anyway. But I have to admit it is fun dancing with Armin and Hanji. BUt if anyone found out what happened in the bathroom I would be in trouble. As we are “all” dancing Erwin comes back from the bathroom and starts to dance next to Armin and is getting a little bit too close for comfort, well from my area of close that's way too close. But I know Armin can handle himself pretty well, so I know he’ll be fine.  
POint of view changes to Armin  
As we are dancing Erwin comes back from the bathroom and has come to dance with us and as I dance I feel a certain heat source get a little too close to me. While I'm turning around I start to see blond hair come into view and I get thrown off my guard by how close he really way and as I think back I don't recall when he got so close to me without me noticing. But after I see him look down at me I don't see his hand go to wrap around my waist and as I look into those big blue eyes I forget about the arm wrapped around my waist and almost fall over when I try to step back a little but Erwin catches me and to my surprise he leans down to give he a kiss on the lips and puts both of his arms around my waist to lift me up to a height that is easier for him to kiss me better. My eyes go wide in surprise. But as his kisses me I find myself kissing him back.   
Point of view changes back to Eren   
After I get off from Levi blowing me, And I gave Levi a hand job, we both got up and out of the stall I went to the mirror to fix my hair and make sure everything is in place and didn't look to out of place from when we got to the club. When we leave the bathroom to go and find our group of friends, we pass by the bar to see if we can find Erwin their and he is nowhere to be seen. We then check the dance floor to see if we can find Hanji there. And do they find, Armin kissing Erwin. To Eren’s surprise Mikasa is doing nothing about it at all. Eren walks up to them with Levi right behind him. Armin immediately breaks away from the kiss and takes a few steps back from Erwin. Erwin thinks this is a great time to joke around and says “What do I smell that bad,I showered like two weeks ago”. Armin looks up at him and goes “No I just saw Eren and stopped because I uhhh…” Erwin jumps in “Armin I was joking its fine”, “Don’t stop for us Captain Eyebrows,It looks like you were kissing a mushroom though”. Levi thinks that was the best time to say something. It takes Armin a second to realize that Levi called him a mushroom, but when he does he says “Hey!!! I'm not a mushroom!!!”, Levi just makes a “tch” And turns to look at Hanji. Who is dancing like an idiot(like always) Levi walks up to her and “ Oi, shitty glasses, What the fuck are you doing you're not dancing you're having a fucking seizure, Damn. You need to learn how to dance.” Hanji stops dancing and looks up at Levi who is smirking, “Why are you such and grumpy old man all the time?”, “ I don’t know why, Why don’t you ask my ass.” Levi turns around so Hanji can clearly see his ass. “See” (Hanji is gesturing to all of Levi)”This is what I mean, all the shit jokes, they aren't really jokes at all.” “ but you admit that they are funny tho” At this we all start laughing because Hanji fell on the floor laughing because she was think that he was trying to convince her that he was funny and not a complete ass monkey as Erwin put it. But as Hanji tries to pull her self together Erwin and Armin go to get another drink and Mikasa just rolls hers eyes and helps Hanji off the floor and ends up helping her to a spot where she can sit down for a little bit. Then after that Levi disappears for a little and no one knows where he would have gone, but that's when it hits him that they were in the bathroom earlier, so Eren sets off to head to the bathroom to see if Levi is indeed there. When he gets to the bathroom he is surprised to see that Levi is not there and decides to fix himself up a bit since he needs to look like that, he didn’t just just a blow job from Levi just a little bit ago. He starts off by finger combing his hair back into place, the making sure his shirt is straight, the brushing the sleeves of his shirt out and lastly making sure his he looks as good as ever.  
When Eren gets out of the bathroom he walks through the crowd of people to find that everyone was trying to find out where he was because they were trying to get everyone together so that they could all go home. when they get out to the parking lot they all say goodbye to each other and all separate into their respective cars to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooo......did ya like it if you did leave kudos to my fabulous friend that made this chapter. Comment bookmark it or crush the subscribe button. Hope you had fun reading Little Titans!


	3. A Fateful Encounter (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter three and its the Fairy Tail Au! tell me if you like it criticism is welcome.

(Train Station)

 

Eren’s P.O.V. 

The train came to a stop, I walk out of the doors of the train station and looked around in amazement “Finally I made it to Magnolia, Hannes come look at it” I wave over my flying friend who was still on the train “Eren!, slow down I may be a flying cat but I am too old to be chasing after you” “Sorry Hannes, I am just so excited and I finally got off that demonic train” I turned and glared at the train for a moment “That thing is pure evil” Hannes flew up to my side “Well you came here to join that Fairy Tail guild right?, so I suggest you get there before dark it's already 3 p.m. and we have a long walk ahead of us.”I nodded my head in agreement “Ok next stop Fairy Tail!" I said excitedly as I started walking down the stone path.  
There was so much to see in the town of Magnolia, Everything was so vibrant and full of life. We almost passed by a bakery before I insisted that we get a slice of their cheesecake, that stuff was good. “Come on Hannes we’re almost there!” I could see Hannes struggling to keep up “Good because I don’t think I can keep this up any longer”It was a bit funny to watch Hannes struggling to keep up but I decided to be nice and slow down a bit “Does that help” I asked, Hannes finally caught up and sighed out of relief “Yes, and thank you” I gave a little chuckle "Hey were almost there just about 2 miles in walking distance and then you can rest" We continued to walk in a peaceful silence until I saw the big sign that said "Fairy Tail" I started to run towards the guild "Come on Hannes we finally made it!" I jumped up and down by the door as I was waiting for my flying friend " Move faster or I am going to leave you out here" I said impatiently, I don't to wait any longer I've finally made it to Fairy Tail the best guild ever! I've seen them in Sorcerer's Weekly many times, my favorite is the Famous Shadow Dragon Slayer Levi Ackerman. He is so cool......and kinda hot. But that's not what's important, after all of those horrible train rides and living off of peanuts for the past couple of days I made it to Fairy Tail my dream guild and when I walk in there I am going to join the guild and then I am going to go on a bunch of jobs earn money and get that awesome house I saw that is for rent down the street, the landlady is a little creepy to be honest but I got a look inside and it's almost like one of those really fancy houses but the really great thing about it is that it's only 7,000 jewel a month!   
Hannes finally got up to the guild, I grabbed his small paw and opened the door to the guild. A bottle flew by my head and landed on the ground behind me breaking into small pieces, I looked to see who threw the bottle, it was some guy that looked like a horse "Hey horse-face watch where you're throwing!" The kid with the buzz cut that was sitting across from horseface started laughing loudly "O-oh my GOD!, thats a good one, horseface!" The dude with the horse face turned around to face me with a frown, obviously drunk. “Why do...i gotta lisssten to yooou!”he slurred angrily, Hannes tugged on my shirt “ Hey don’t get into a fight already we just got here.”I sighed and walked toward the bar “This guys to drunk to reason with anyway.” I said as I passed by glaring at him. I wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of me so I bumped into someone. I looked down and guess how I fuckin saw, it was a pissy Levi. I don’t think the fanboy inside me can take this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that the chapee hope you liked it Little Titans!


	4. A Fateful Encounter (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter three and its the Fairy Tail Au! tell me if you like it criticism is welcome.

(Train Station)

 

Eren’s P.O.V. 

The train came to a stop, I walk out of the doors of the train station and looked around in amazement “Finally I made it to Magnolia, Hannes come look at it” I wave over my flying friend who was still on the train “Eren!, slow down I may be a flying cat but I am too old to be chasing after you” “Sorry Hannes, I am just so excited and I finally got off that demonic train” I turned and glared at the train for a moment “That thing is pure evil” Hannes flew up to my side “Well you came here to join that Fairy Tail guild right?, so I suggest you get there before dark it's already 3 p.m. and we have a long walk ahead of us.”I nodded my head in agreement “Ok next stop Fairy Tail!" I said excitedly as I started walking down the stone path.  
There was so much to see in the town of Magnolia, Everything was so vibrant and full of life. We almost passed by a bakery before I insisted that we get a slice of their cheesecake, that stuff was good. “Come on Hannes we’re almost there!” I could see Hannes struggling to keep up “Good because I don’t think I can keep this up any longer”It was a bit funny to watch Hannes struggling to keep up but I decided to be nice and slow down a bit “Does that help” I asked, Hannes finally caught up and sighed out of relief “Yes, and thank you” I gave a little chuckle "Hey were almost there just about 2 miles in walking distance and then you can rest" We continued to walk in a peaceful silence until I saw the big sign that said "Fairy Tail" I started to run towards the guild "Come on Hannes we finally made it!" I jumped up and down by the door as I was waiting for my flying friend " Move faster or I am going to leave you out here" I said impatiently, I don't to wait any longer I've finally made it to Fairy Tail the best guild ever! I've seen them in Sorcerer's Weekly many times, my favorite is the Famous Shadow Dragon Slayer Levi Ackerman. He is so cool......and kinda hot. But that's not what's important, after all of those horrible train rides and living off of peanuts for the past couple of days I made it to Fairy Tail my dream guild and when I walk in there I am going to join the guild and then I am going to go on a bunch of jobs earn money and get that awesome house I saw that is for rent down the street, the landlady is a little creepy to be honest but I got a look inside and it's almost like one of those really fancy houses but the really great thing about it is that it's only 7,000 jewel a month!   
Hannes finally got up to the guild, I grabbed his small paw and opened the door to the guild. A bottle flew by my head and landed on the ground behind me breaking into small pieces, I looked to see who threw the bottle, it was some guy that looked like a horse "Hey horse-face watch where you're throwing!" The kid with the buzz cut that was sitting across from horseface started laughing loudly "O-oh my GOD!, thats a good one, horseface!" The dude with the horse face turned around to face me with a frown, obviously drunk. “Why do...i gotta lisssten to yooou!”he slurred angrily, Hannes tugged on my shirt “ Hey don’t get into a fight already we just got here.”I sighed and walked toward the bar “This guys to drunk to reason with anyway.” I said as I passed by glaring at him. I wasn’t paying attention to what was in front of me so I bumped into someone. I looked down and guess how I fuckin saw, it was a pissy Levi. I don’t think the fanboy inside me can take this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that the chapee hope you liked it Little Titans!

**Author's Note:**

> Well how did you like my friend's first chap. leave kudos, comments criticism is welcome, and Subscribe to the story if you like it that much! Keep reading Little Titans!


End file.
